rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Caelan Soulwood
Caelan Soulwood is the child of Rikkard "Tyrion III" Renderra and Aloysius Soulwood. They were played by Lady Natalie in strictly private Roleplay. Caelan's mixed heritage has resulted in them being a half human, half nature spirit hybrid. This means Caelan's power is extremely oriented toward nature, with their aging process being extraordinarily slow. Caelan is very reclusive, sticking to the five locations Soulwood Saplings exist in, namely the Soulwood Citadel on Aethyrmont, Starfall Keep in the Renderra Archipelago, Eagle's Peak region in North Kandarin, Lumbridge Swamps in Southern Misthalin, and Shewat'Remleyh, an Island near the Kharidian Desert. History Birth The Third Tyrion, Rikkard Renderra, went to visit Aloysius at the Soulwood forest. Aloysius' limited ability of foresight told it that something would soon befall it's precious tree, forcing it to die. It would take a large amount of time, at least, but it was predetermined to happen. Unbeknownst to them, was this event would be the Death of Guthix and subsequent collapse of the Edicts. Rikkard was asked to give a child to Aloysius, in order to create a future Guardian to carry the Seed Pods of the Soulwood Sapling to five spots across the world. Rikkard reluctantly agreed, the tree's base soon beginning to swell. To keep people away from the tree, Rikkard claimed it was already dead, an empty husk killed by the old Bloodwood curse of Vascora Marcato. When Caelan was born, the child came from a large fruit on the tree hitting the soil, crying as it's home for over a year shattered, only to see it's mother and surrogate father, Aloysius. The child stopped crying, and instead crawled to a grotto under the tree where it nursed off the dripping Soulwood sap. Aloysius was aware that one guardian, would not be enough. It prepared itself to gain four more from the Renderra bloodline, storing energy as it's arch-enemy, the Chthonian Demon known as Nethyros drew closer. Training There was a period where Aloysius itself trained Caelan, teaching the child how to fight with a staff. This started at age 30, when Caelan looked six when compared to human children. The two fought toe to toe, the elder and weary but skilled Aloysius against the younger, faster Caelan. When Caelan grew skilled enough at age 40 to fight Aloysius and win, time and time again, they began magical studies. The Aethyric Spells came to Caelan easily, as intended for someone who was so close to the Soulwood to do. It took Caelan to appear 18, living to be 90 years old, to master all Aloysius had to teach them magically. This was around the time Nathan Renderra was born. The Fifth Point It was then that Aloysius revealed to Caelan what was going to happen to them soon, alongside the knowledge that they were to replace Aloysius as the Guardian of the Soulwood. Caelan didn't disagree, now old enough to understand. Caelan was sent off on a final round of training in the art of summoning, leaving the tree for the first time in their life. Aloysius could not risk Caelan to go fight Lerepiel, instead choosing it's guardian of fire and passion, Natalie Renderra. Caelan learned under the Druids, posing as an Elf. A few believed the story enough to teach them of summoning, allowing Caelan to become skilled over the next ten years. Caelan's specialty is by far and large in summoning more nature-oriented creatures. When it was time for the Renderra to face the forces of the Marcato, against the wishes of Aloysius, Caelan felt a pull toward the ritual bringing forth the Infernal into the world. Caelan joined the Renderra forces in combat, showing off it's power in a way that shocked those who saw it. Ali Abdul-Qadir, who himself was blasting hordes into smithereens, went to seek out Caelan but found the mysterious being gone. Caelan left the fight toward a source of power identifiable as Kerboros Kaxetael-Marcato, but couldn't find it before becoming lightheaded and drained. Doing all they knew to travel back home, Caelan bathed in the pool of the Soulwood, learning to restore its energy. When her tree died, Caelan felt the urge to go and relocate Natalie Renderra, though blissfully unaware of her name or location. Caelan knew one thing though... She'd be fighting Marcato. Caelan sought them out, joining the hunt in hopes of locating Natalie, and eventually the two crossed paths. Revealing itself as Caelan, the Fifth point, the Guardian of Life and the Soul, was found to complete Aloysius' heirs. The rest, as they say, is History. Appearance Caelan is an even six feet tall in both forms. Both forms also share bright green eyes, honey blonde hair at a medium length, and slightly tanned skin with a strange vein structure. The masculine form has broader shoulders and larger muscles, compensating some speed for strength, while the feminine form is more lithe, skinny, and agile, compensating strength for speed. The soles of Caelan's feet are always a darker brown, soaking water and nutrients from the soil. If someone were to try to cut Caelan, they'd find the flesh was fairly tough, making it almost a miracle it even bends to begin with. Caelan's blood is the distinctive green of Soulwood Sap, giving away it's parentage to those who can identify it. Caelan's appearance shifts based on the season, Masculine during Summer and Autumn, Feminine during Winter and Spring. Personality Caelan is bland in personality, truthfully only concerned with the longevity of the Soulwood Saplings as they grow. It has a lot of wisdom to share when asked, but won't freely offer it either. As a whole, the character prefers not to interfere with people, other than to teach the Renderra (who now hold two of the Saplings at their main seats of power) how to best defend their home and, in turn, the sapling. It is best to say Caelan best fits the True Neutral alignment. Possessions and Skills Armour Caelan is in favour of new armour designed after the traditional armour of the old Renderra. Even though they could fight extremely well within metal, Caelan is not comfortable with the thought of being encased in metal. Because of this, the amount of it on their armour isn't much, if any. *'Soulwood Linothorax Cuirass' Unlike the Linothorax worn by other Renderra, Caelan's is made with Soulwood Sap, letting the water boil away to reveal the stickier substance ripe for hardening. This is alternated with layers of flax linen, dyed black with mushroom ink. The sap gives the material a green tint, while also giving it a strong magical power. The armour was made from Caelan's parent, Aloysius' tree. Typical of most Linothorax, there are around ten layers of cloth to make a bulky armour that's advantages come in protecting the most vital areas. In lieu of bronze plates over the stomach, Caelan has Sacred Metal scales covering it and the lower back on their own Linothorax. Caelan often uses splinted Sacred metal bracers and greaves with the armour. The metal rests over more cloth similar to the cuirass. Weapons *'Soulwood Bladestaff' Caelan's one weapon is a terrifying weapon made from Aloysius' tree and sacred metal. The staff is made from Soulwood, engraved with Celtic-style markings, decorated with black mushroom ink. The staff's head is made of a combined emerald, coated in glass and charged with nature runes, and a vicious slashing blade of sacred metal, socketed to the wood with multiple mithril pins. The length of the shaft has cow leather to deter damage to the wood's overall integrity, ending in a heavier ball pommel, a mix of 1/3 sacred metal and 2/3 iron, alloyed for piety and cost. As if the weapon weren't powerful enough, Caelan is capable of using it in tune with their magic in ways unthinkable to most fighters. Skills *'Aethyric Magic' Caelan is extremely capable in the use of all four Aethyric spells. They can use the fiery power of fire coming from the soul; the solidarity and structure of earth riddled with vines; the clarity of thought and flow of water; and the sharp, ever-changing power of the wind. Perhaps the most terrifying is these enhanced versions of elemental spells are truly mastered by Caelan, their existance near the Soulwood trees pushing this to whole new limits as their power increases as only a nature spirit's can. *'Phriomdha Scraed' The Ancient Renderra magic of the "Primal Scream" is used by Caelan in all three forms. Caelan can use it in a conal projection burst, a magical cloaking shield, and most vitally, increase their upper body strength extraordinarily. Notably, Caelan's Primal Scream can shift between the four forms of magic they use. As the teacher of the Primal Scream, Caelan is expected to have fully mastered it. The Phriomdha Scraed is marked by a deep inhale, followed by a loud, propelled battle-cry as the magic releases itself in a way the user chooses. The backlash from this tends to result in a harsh abdominal pain, and a lack of ability to summon anything as spiritual energy is completely expelled from the body. However, Caelan is capable of using it in rapid succession near the Soulwood Trees. *'Claws of Guthix' Caelan is still capable of using Claws of Guthix, having been taught by a Guthixian Mage in exchange for food and a place to rest. Caelan's Claws of Guthix run across the ground, before thorny vines rip out of it to wrap around their armour, trying to rip it off and weaken their foe. It is extremely taxing on Caelan to use, almost as much as the Phriomdha Scraed is. This can be amended by spending twice as long charging to cut back on any exhaustion. *'Entangle' Caelan's use of binding spells is extremely masterful, using the vines from the spells to grab their bladestaff and help retrieve it, or even pull it toward a foe. This goes without saying that the Entangle Spell itself is very useful for binding anything standing still for too long, giving Caelan enough time to charge it. 'Summoning' Caelan is a rather skilled Summoner, able to bring forth Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind Elementals; Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter Seasonals; and finally Dryads, Ents, and Moss Titans. *'Elementals' Elementals are very focused on the element they represent, using it for a strictly offensive purpose. They are easily dispatched if hit, and prove to be speed and power oriented. Caelan typically uses them to distract a foe to prepare defenses to more adequately protect themself, other people, and their trees. *'Seasonals' Seasonals are the counter-thesis to Elementals. They focus on using their magic in a defensive way, producing barriers and using healing magic based on the season and associated element they represent. For example, a Summer seasonal would be using tree barriers and fire to defend, whereas a Winter Seasonal would be using tree barriers and ice. Seasonals are harmless to an opponent, but they are annoying to get rid of, and make Caelan even more dangerous to fight as they prepare a stronger attack. *'Dryads' Dryads are a fast, balanced familiar. Caelan typically uses them as messengers, but if one does happen to get into a fight it will strike with melee attacks or ranged attacks, fighting with a spear or bow. They also are capable of weak binding spells. Caelan can only use these after resting at a Soulwood tree, where their power has been recharged. *'Ents' Caelan's Ents are heavy defensive creatures. They focus on ranged for attacks, but are much better at making physical defenses. They are extremely slow, and prefer to act as living walls by standing in one place. Caelan can only use these from a Soulwood tree, where it's powers are strongest. *'Moss Titans' The Moss Titan is perhaps Caelan's most feared familiar. A large brute of a warrior, it lumbers towards it's foes to completely smash any organised formations. It's overall strength and defensive capability is impressive, but the lack of speed makes it useless against small groups. Caelan is unable to summon these when they are far from a Soulwood tree. Trivia *Caelan is Genderfluid to all hell. The pronouns they use depend on the time of year, so for the sake of the article it is written with a neutral "they." *Caelan is the stronger of two members of House Soulwood, a cadet house of the Renderra by law, but most living Renderra know Caelan is above their authority. Category:Guthixian Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Custom Content Category:Renderra Category:Transgender